X3 Aftermath
by MyOrli
Summary: i couldn't think of a good title, so maybe ya'lls can give an idea if ya read it. but, this is my little 'preX4' everything will be explained inside
1. Alive Again

A/N: NOOOOOOOO! Ya'lls, I just saw X3 on Friday and I was and am DEVASTATED! It was a good movie, but there were things dat I strongly resented. #MAJOR SPOILER AHEAD!# They demutantized Mystique, _Magneto_, killed _Xavier_ (nooo!) and even my most favorite of dem all…Cyclops! (#river of tears#) I kept hoping dat they would come back somehow. Like Magneto and Mystique would get there powers back. I was _praying_ Scott would come back. Maybe like da Phoenix Force would bring him back or something. What's worse is dat he was only in about _three scenes_ which only lasted altogether 10 to 15 minutes at da most. Then…he's dead! I not in love wit him or anything, but he was always da top of my favorite characters in those movies. So, as pissed off as I am, I'm gonna make a little 'Pre-X4' just outta my head. Now, I don't give a damn if it's comic-based or not. Da movie wasn't very comic-based either. At least, not to _my _liking. Therefore, I'm gonna write what I wish would happen in da next movie (which we probably have ta wait _another_ three years ta see). At da end, it hinted off dat it would be continued. I pray ta God dat it isn't all about Wolverine's little fantasies wit Jean or whatever. I sorry, but it looks ta me like dat movie was really leaning at Wolverine's thing. Not just his 'love' for Jean, but they gave everything ta Hugh Jackman's character. I hated dat. Brian Singer, COME BACK! And Scott, too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I wanna see.

Dedications: My friends Lamby, CykePhoenixSummers, the Gilamesh Goddess, and my best friend Summers-Spirit who's reviewed all my stories and every chapt in dem. She kept me goin' in my writin'. She kicks ass, peoples!...so does her story! ;)

a week after the Phoenix incident

Mansion

"Now, we'll have to finish this lesson tomorrow," Ororo Munroe announced to her class. It was the class that her mentor, Professor Charles Xavier, taught before he was killed.

"Catching on, Ororo?" Beast's voice asked as he entered the room.

"I don't think I'm fit to teach this class. I'm a _history_ teacher, Hank. This job should've been left to…" she trailed off at the thought of her deceased friend, Scott Summers.

"Storm?" Beast placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hank. It's just--"

"I know. Scott was a dear friend of mine, too. His and the Professor's death were…untimely."

"Oh, Hank," Beast pulled her into a hug as she burst into tears and a gentle rain started falling outside. "I miss them. I miss them so much…and Jean. They were like my…family. I've got none now."

"Now, Ororo, you know that's not true," Storm looked up at him with slightly red eyes. "You still have the young X-Men, Logan, Warren, me--"

"T-That's different, Hank," she pulled away and turned her back. "I don't know. Maybe…maybe it's because this is the first place I haven't been considered a threat or a…a goddess. I just wanted to be normal with powers, I guess," Beast let out a chuckle. "I never hated my powers, but there was something about them--but Scott and Jean treated me like a sister, and the Professor thought me of as a…a daughter, I guess. Now, that feeling's gone. It died with them."

"Ororo--"

"Excuse, me, Hank. I've got to…go somewhere," and she sped out to nowhere in particular.

Alkali Lake

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" a masculine scream penetrated the dead silence at Alkali Dam. Molecules of some sort joined together. More like _back_ together after they had been torn apart from one another not too long ago. A red blast shot into the sky. Redder than red. It was an optic blast. It can only be generated by one…

Wolverine's Room

Logan paced about his room. Never before had he felt more alone in his long life. Xavier was destroyed by a student he tried to help. Jean was gone once again after he was forced to kill her when she had nearly killed almost everybody. And then, there was Scott. He had died just loving Jean. No. _Jean_ didn't kill him. It was the Phoenix. Scott was the man he had lived in conflict with since day one. But there was something he missed about him. He didn't know what. But still…

WHROOOM!

Logan blinked back at the window. A red blast? How can that be? Oh, but he saw it. He knew where it came from.

"Scott?" he then raced through the halls in search of Storm. "Storm!"

"Logan, what's--"

"Storm, we gotta go back ta Alkali Lake."

"What for?"

"It's Scott. He's alive!"

"Logan, you told me yourself that Jean--_Phoenix_ killed him."

"No. he's alive. I know he is!"

"Logan--"

"Fine! If ya don't wanna believe it, I'll go find 'im myself!"

"Logan, I _do _want to believe. But…how would you know for sure?"

"Because no one but him can shoot a red optic blast."

"Jean…" the voice of Scott Summers faintly whispered. "Where…are you?" he spoke only that before he slipped out of consciousness and his pulse weakened again.

"Logan, what are we looking for? We've been here for half an hour and all we've found is water and chunks of concrete."

"We'll know it when we see it."

"Well, I don't mean to spoil everything, but--"

"Shh."

"What?"

"I know that smell. And I hear…something."

"Is it..?"

"Yeah. And I know just where he is."

The Cliff Where Scott Was Killed

"Oh, my God, Logan!" Storm gasped. There, right where he perished was their Fearless Leader. Flat on his back, eyes closed, but alive (if he was dead, he wouldn't be there).

Storm dropped and crawled towards Scott, surprised, yet thankful he was alive. "But…he died."

"Well, he's here now, darlin'. Now, are we gonna get 'im back or are we gonna sit here until he dies again?"

"Oh! Let's go, then."

Med lab

"This is strange, indeed," Beast exclaimed as he looked at readings on Scott from a computer. Logan was with him.

"What's strange, Furball?" Logan asked as he put a visor on Scott's face as he lay unconscious on a med table. "He's alive. Isn't that supposed ta be a _good_ thing?"

"Wolverine, it is _how_ he is alive that is unusual. There is nothing that shows to have brought him back. By all means he should be dead."

"It's simple: his molecules rejoined and his organs started ta run again."

"Things don't happen that way, Wolverine. Something had to've triggered it. Though, I cannot find an explanation."

"Alright, ya made your point. But he's back, so what d'we do now?"

"We be careful."

later

Storm kept watch over Scott for the next couple of hours. His vital signs were still the same: low, but there.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a beeping sound from the computer. Scott's pulse went up to a little over normal, his blood pressure improved, and is breathing was less shallow.

"Scott?" Storm approached him

"Storm…" he whispered. He then sat up, showing he was strong again.

"We've--I've missed you."

"Good…to be back." Tears of joy filled Storm's eyes. They embraced.

Scott suddenly deeply inhaled. Storm pulled away to look at him. He had a sly grin on his face. It reminded her terribly of Jean when the Phoenix corrupted her.

"**_You know_**, **_you are very_**…**_beautiful_**." His voice was strangely dark and evil.

"Scott? Are you alright?"

"**_Alright_**…**_and back_**."

"Scott," Storm began to back away, though he advanced. "M-maybe you should…lie back down. You-you don't s-sound…well."

'Scott' (or was he?) took hold of her. "**_You are very_**, **_very beautiful_**."

"Let go of me. Scott, let go of me!" Storm began to panic. This wasn't at all the Scott she knew.

"**_You do not talk to Scott_**. **_Scott is gone_**. **_The Phoenix is back_**. **_The Phoenix is apart of two this time_**. **_Not just one_**." He hissed close to her ear.

"Let go of me!" Ororo screamed. The room shook as it did when it was Logan and Jean in the lab. 'Scott's' smirk widened.

Before anything else happened, Logan, Iceman, and Beast burst in.

"What the hell--!" Logan shouted.

"**_You_**!" Storm seized the chance to run to Hank.

"What's goin' on here?" Bobby asked, but Logan knew the true danger.

"Get outta here!" and the other three raced out.

"**_You killed me once_**! **_You will not succeed again_**. **_I am now two_**,**_ not just one_**.

"Why d'you come back?"

"**_I am the Phoenix_**!"

"I seem to recall that you were a corruption in _Jean_. You _killed_ Scott."

"**_The boy did not die with Grey the first time_**. **_Now that they were both dead_**, **_I arose in both_**. **_There_** **_minds are now one_**. **_If I dwell in one_**, **_I dwell in the other_**. **_They will always live because I always arise_**!"

"Really?"

Battle

Logan finally got the chance to pin 'Scott' against the wall, but the Phoenix was far from giving in.

"**_The Phoenix always wins in the end_**!"

"Dammit, Scott! Don't let this happen! You're stronger than this! I know the Scott I know is in there somewhere. You always had a need for control, so control this!"

As if right on cue, Scott's rapid, angry breathing slowed and his fierce expression slowly drained into one of confusion and near tears.

"Oh, God. Logan!" he looked at him with hurting eyes behind the visor. "What did I do?" he looked around at the jumbled lab. "What the hell is this? I…can't…control it!" he painfully grimaced in fear, tears, and desperation.

"Scott, _listen ta me_! Ya gotta fight this!" he grabbed Scott's head in attempt to keep him surfaced.

"I…can't! It-it's too…powerful!"

"Dammit! This thing already took Jean. I can't let it take you, too!"

"I'm trying! I can't--"

"Kid, ya gotta hold on!"

Scott let out a cry of terror as if a film flashed in his mind, "K-kill me, Logan!"

"What!"

"I know what she did! Don't let me do it, too!"

"Ya died once. Your death destroyed us. I ain't gonna let it happen again!"

"Damn you, kill me before it gets out!"

"NO!"

"Please!" tears made a mini river down Scott's young face. "I--argh!--can't…hold it…back!" Logan was at that moment thrown by an invisible Force away from Scott.

"**_The boy was too weak_**, **_especially since he_**'**_s not a telepath_**. **_He_**'**_s too easily corrupted_**."

Logan popped out his claws again, "I won't kill Scott, but I'm gonna kill you."

The Scott/Phoenix laughed, "**_You can_**'**_t kill me without killing him_**."

A/N: I sorry I have ta cut it off, but it was gettin' too long for a first chapt. Pleez review! I soooo wanna put more! I'm bringin' in Jean in da next chapt. What do ya'lls think I should put in as a 'conflict' between Scott/Phoenix and Jean? I was thinkin' maybe I should bring her back in da Jean Grey dat we all know and she tries ta confront da Phoenix or something. Then Beast could fill them in about the rapport dat Jean and Scott have. Ooh! Should I bring Xavier back? I wanna! I know I'm probably gonna bring back Magneto's and Mystiques powers. They're my favorite villains. I was kinda disappointed dat Gambit wasn't in X3, so I'm tryin' ta bring him in. But I don't know. Ya'll gotta give me suggestions cuz I don't know what ya'll wanna read. C Ya'lls!

P.S. Like I said before, I sorry dat dis doesn't follow da comic stories hardly at all, but da movie didn't much either ta me. Cuz I was under da impression dat M-Day destroyed mutations.


	2. Phoenix is Back

A/N: Hey, ya'lls! I'm finally back. Sorry, peoples, for makin' ya wait so long, but I can't get on da net very much. And da encouraging reviews I got are strongly appreciated. Thank ya'lls sooooo muchy! And, about my first A/N, I sorry I kinda blew up like dat. I was just so pissed off about what happened in da movie, ya know? And since I started dis crazy story, why not finish it, ya know? So, I got my second chapt right here. Hope ya'lls enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ya'lls know what I'm gonna say.

Note About Story: I know dat Scott can't cry due ta his mutation, but he cried in da movie, so I'm goin along wit dat, -k-? and about the formin' of da Scott/Jean link, I wanted ta customized my own way of formin' it. It also fits in da story, too.

Note ta reviewers: Ta (sorry, 'to') Venice, my first reviewer, I know I write kinda weird, but when I'm not writin' as apart of da stories, I like ta write how I talk. A girl such as me can't help herself. But I think it adds personality. If it bugs ya though, I won't write like dis anymore after dis chapt, -k-? I'll try ta get used ta 't y p i n g' (lol) normal. I sorry if I so totally annoyed ya! But anyways, enjoy! I hope ya review again!

Ta Summers-Spirit, my best friend, thanx so muchy for your support, girl. I glad ya like it so far. I brought Scott back for ours and CykePhoenixSummers' enjoyment. (and because he's an important character, too.) I just didn't wanna believe Scott and da Prof. were dead. I just can't figure out how ta bring Xavier back in dis fic, though. I mean, I don't know how I'm gonna do it. Can ya gimmie some 'o your great suggestions? Any kind would be appreciated! But, onto business, enjoy!

Ta CykePhoenixSummers, another good friend, I glad ya like it too. Same as wit S-S, I could use some suggestions from ya, too. I really need some ideas for after dis chapt. D'ya think ya can help me, too? If not, just r&r, -k-? HeeHee! I'd like ta kow how I'm doin'.

Finally, Sirona, well, all I can say is dat I highly acknowledge and value your support. I hope ya like dis chapt as ya did da last. I'll have my third chapt as soon as I can, -k-?

Well, folks, here it is!

Out in the grounds, three headstones peacefully stood side-by-side in the summer night. The tallest with a face engraved in it read the words, "Charles Xavier". A slightly smaller one stood at its side, reading, "Scott Summers". A third stood next to it. The words, "Jean Grey" were engraved, same as the other two. Silent, peaceful, the three stood in the midst of the night…Or so such was thought.

A crack ran up the "Scott Summers" gravestone. Without warning, it fell into a million pieces. This happened right before the stone at it's side vertically split in half and a Phoenix-shaped flame shot out. Quickly dissipating from its Phoenix shape, it formed into the figure of the now-alive Jean Grey. She could breathe the fresh, clean air once again.

"I'm back!" she gasped. Briefly following, she gently floated back down to the grassy lawn. She felt alive, she felt whole. But, a little _too_ whole. Then, she realized it: Scott was alive, too! And she strangely knew exactly where he was.

"Oof!" Logan was slammed against the wall once more. "Haven't ya learned yet, Phoenix? I'm not easily killed!"

"**_So you think_**…" Scott/Phoenix made a hand motion of holding something as Logan was raised off the ground. "**_I could flash vaporize you if I wanted to_**,**_ but that would be letting you off too damn easy_**."

"Logan? Scott!" Jean Grey, garbed in red, burst through the med lab door.

"Jean!"

The Scott/Phoenix noticed her to. Dropping Logan, he looked at her. Just looked at her. After a moment, Scott—the _real_ Scott—said, "Jean?"

"Scott. I…I thought I killed you."

"So did I."

They stood there for a second or two until they caught one another in a warm embrace. Meanwhile, Logan was quickly recovering from his lack of air. Within seconds, he jumped to his feet and pinned Cyclops to the ground, drawing out his claws, "Alright, Scott, I don't like ta do this, but you're too dangerous now! I shouldda done this in the first place."

"Logan, what are you doing!" Jean exclaimed.

"He tried ta kill me, Jean!"

"No! It wasn't me!" Scott cried. "I didn't mean to! Jean," struggling half-heartedly (cuz he knew he really _was_ a threat) against Logan, Scott pleaded to Jean. "please believe me! It wasn't--"

"We know!"

"Logan, stop," Jean cut in. "It isn't his fault."

"I know, but--"

"**_But you wouldn't dare_**," they looked at Scott. It was the Phoenix again. It gave a wicked grin just before hurling the Wolverine upwards and over to some nearby selves. Logan did not get up again. It then turned to Jean. "**_It_**'**_s about time you came_**."

"Scott…this is Jean. Please hear me."

"**_Ha_**! **_Dear girl_**, **_you should know from experience that I cannot be overpowered_**, **_ much less by a pathetic and weak boy like your fiancé_**. **_He is just a second pawn thanks to you_**. **_You two are now one whilst I am two_**.

"No, you're _dead_."

At that moment, Scott/Phoenix shot a pinkish wave of telekinesis at Jean. In reaction, a powerful, red optic blast shot from Jean's eyes. Aside from anger, a look of surprise passed her face. _Her_ using _Scott_'_s _power? And vice versa?

"**_You see_**?" the Scott/Phoenix laughed as they held their attack. (just picture da Scott unintentionally attacking Jean back in X2 at da dam when Scott was being controlled by Stryker, but da other way around.)

The lab door suddenly opened again. Hank and Ororo came through, "Ha! We've found--" Beast began, holding a syringe, but was cut short by the sight he and Storm saw.

"I don't…wanna do this!" Jean cried.

"**_It is too inevitable to be avoided_**. **_ You_**,** _like your love_**, **_belong to me_**!"

"NOOOO!" Telekinesis and blast used together, Jean threw Scott/Phoenix to the other end of the room. It regained it feet in seconds, but Beast quickly threw the syringe and it hit Scott/Phoenix in the left shoulder.

It weakly pulled it out. Scott's immune system was obviously not a good fighter against sedatives. Scott/Phoenix took two steps and it dropped to one knee. Holding itself up with one hand on the floor, Jean's Scott looked up at her, "Jean…" the next second, he fell forward and moved no more. ****

Oh, my God!" Storm exclaimed. "What's happened..?"

"Hank…" Jean looked to her old classmate. "Something's happened to me and Scott. What is it?"

a few hours later in the X-Mansion brig ****

"You two have developed a _psychic rapport_ of some sort, if I'm not mistaken," Beast explained.

"'Psychic rapport?'" Scott repeated. The other X-Men were gathered around a power-nullified cell which Scott, so the Phoenix doesn't possibly start up again, was in. "What the hell is _that_?"

"It is when two minds are collided to be as one. What happens in one mind, happens to the other."

"How could it have happened, Hank?" Jean questioned. "What does all this mean?"

"It seems…the Phoenix has overtaken you _both_."

"A bird?" Scott drew close to the transparent 'door' of the cell. "A _bird_? That's what brought Jean back? And me?"

"It's much more than an animal, Scott," Beast explained.

"More like a beast," Logan said, remembering what Xavier old him about the Phoenix Force.

"A cosmic/mental beast of unspeakable power. Jean, being a most powerful telepathic and telekinetic mutant, the Phoenix corrupted her when the control blocks Charles set upon her disappeared."

"So, why does it take over me too? I'm not telepath, and I'm not telekinetic. And I can sure as hell tell you that I'm not one of the most powerful of mutants."

"Really?" Logan, Storm, Jean, Iceman, Kitty and Colossus said together in a you-outta-think-about-that tone.

"Okay, okay. So maybe I am a _little_ dangerous. But so what? Hank, you said so yourself that the Phoenix is a mental/cosmic power. That has nothing to do with me."

"Well, the only way it has been made possible because of the psychic rapport you and Jean now share. Because it is apart of her, it is apart of you."

"Nice," Scott snapped in sarcasm. He was getting agitated. What agitated him more was that he had to be kept in the containment cell for his and the others' safety.

"Now, the only way we can restore the mental blocks," Beast continued. But nobody noticed that, suddenly, Scott stumbled backwards and slammed against the back wall. "…is if we find a powerful telepath capable of that sort of thing." Scott grimaced and reached up to his forehead. "Though, I doubt there is one half as powerful as Charles."

"**_Xavier_**…" the evil voice emerged from Scott again. The room shook violently. "**_Xavier_**!--No. Not now! **_He is the one who_**--NOOOO!" he doubled over, clutching his head.

"**_I will have my vengeance_**," the voice, in feminine form, began to come from Jean as well.

"No, not again!" Storm cried.

"Jean, control yourself!" Angel tried to control her as he grabbed her shoulders, but she telekinetically slammed him to the floor, knocking him out cold. It was clear that since Jean wasn't having her power nullified, the Phoenix surfaced in her, carrying then to Scott.

"No. Warren!" Jean, Scott with her, tried desperately to fight off the Phoenix Force. "**_You are all going_**--stop! Leave me alone!"

"**_I will kill_**--no! Get outta my head!" Scott screamed. His and Jean's backsides flared with orange flame. It did not seem to affect either one of them. Some of the X-Men fled, but Logan, Rogue, Bobby, (Angel, of course) and Beast remained rooted in their spots.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" A silhouette in flame of a phoenix emerged from Cyclops and Marvel Girl. The containment cell shattered, the floor vibrated. A squawk of a phoenix sounded loud enough to nearly deafen everyone's hearing.

The remaining X-Men hit the floor in reaction, covering their ears. Rogue grabbed Bobby's hand. (she was cured, so she didn't wear gloves anymore.) But she felt something she hadn't in a long time. It was the feeling of taking someone's energy or mutation. (surprise, surprise, huh?)

Scott and Jean sharply turned towards them in one swift move. They, especially their eyes (even though Scott's couldn't be seen), glowed in the color of orange-red, the Phoenix's color. The two of them spoke as one, though their voices were ever so slightly different. "**_Mutants are back_**."****They then speedily shot a glare at Logan. "**_And so am I_**."

Automatically, Logan extended his claws again. However, the Phoenix(es?) did not attack any of the other X-Men. Instead, the flame about them increased. Shortly following, a bright light (fiercely blinding the others) of flame flashed as well as another phoenix call. When the X-Men opened their eyes, Scott and Jean were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Rogue asked looking around.

"I dunno," Logan replied as he sat up.

"I don't think I'm ready for another Phoenix Insanity…um, thingjmkn ," Bobby said.

"This time the Phoenix isn't brainwashed by Magneto," Beast pointed out. "He nothing but an old fossil now without his powers to impress it."

"No…" Rogue looked at her hand. The vanes and such started to fade as her every breath was seen less and less.

"Rogue?" Logan looked at her.

"My powers are back!" Rogue whispered.

"In the presence of an angry Phoenix…" Beast wondered.

"I'm gonna find 'em," Logan jumped to his feet.

"Logan, that's insane," Rogue followed suit.

"Yeah, you know how the Phoenix is," Bobby added. "And it's using Jean _and_ Scott this time. That's twice the anger, twice the power--I hope you realize it can kill you in one glance."

"This isn't about the Phoenix, Iceman," Logan answered. "This is about Scott and Jean. I'm gonna find 'em, and I'm gonna bring 'em back.

"Wolverine, we all know how much Jean means to you, but--" Beast started.

"I'm not doin' this because I loved Jean," he turned towards Beast. "I doin' it because _Scott_ loves her, and she loves him. I finally understand why Jean loves him over me. They _are _as one. And I'm gonna make sure they come back as the X-Men they once were. We need a leader, and we need second doctor. So, anyone with me on this?"

A/N: Sorry if dis is kinda cheesy, but I couldn't think of another way ta word it. Chapt three comin' soon, but it depends on ya'lls on how soon ya want it. (and, because an unwanted inconvenience, it also depends on how soon I can get back on da net.) but on muchy more happier thoughts, see ya next chapt! ;)


	3. Hunting the Phoenix

A/N: Okiday, I'm back sooner than I expected, but I'm back. I hope this chapt is better than the last one. And I know it gets a little dark, but, hey, that's the Phoenix all over. And the prayer used in this is kinda just to, well, re-demonstrate the Phoenix and its power. You'll probably notice that it twists every word of the prayer. So anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ya'lls can finish this little disclaimer for me.

To my reviewers, thanx so muchy, girls for your support! #tear# your reviews keep me writing! this chapt is dedicated to all of you, Summers-Spirit, Sirona, and CykePhoenixSummers!

"_The Lord is my Shepard_."

"**_The Phoenix shall guide you_**, **_lovers_**." Scott and Jean walked—just as dawn began to break out—through a ranch filled with sheep, side-by-side, hand-in-hand.

"_I shall not want_."

"**_Do my desires in return_**. **_Kill them all_**!"

"_He maketh me to lie down in the green pastures_."the two walked past, everything vaporizing in their path.

"_Yea_, _though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_, _I will fear no evil_. _For thou art with me_."

"**_Forever wield my power_**!"

"Mommy?" a little toddler walked up to them. The minute Scott and Jean saw her, they wasted no time in killing her. But she wasn't flash vaporized. It was slow, painful, sorrowful to see. They attacked her brain, tearing it to shreds. Within a few minutes, the child fell lifeless. Sparrows swarmed in, feeding on her flesh.

"_Give us this day our daily bread_"

"Who are you people?" a rancher came up from behind, shotgun in hand.

"Oh, my God!" a woman—supposedly the wife—screamed when she saw the fallen child.

"_And forgive us our trespasses_"

"You murderers!" the man shot just before firing. But the shot never reached the two mutants. Jean held out her hand, shopping the shell in it's tracks. She grinned, then sent it flying back to the ranchers face, instantly killing him.

"_As we forgive those who trespass against us_"

"There mutants!" voices cried from all over. "Get them!" the lovers just smiled.

"_And lead us not into temptation_"

It was now Scott's turn. Raising a hand to his visor, he shot the farmers, one after another, and enjoying every bit of it.

"_But deliver us from evil_"

Jean began to join in, not giving them the mercy of quickly killing them.

Soon enough, they were the only ones left. Just Scott, Jean, and the Phoenix made three. That destructive force controlled their every movements. The real Scott and Jean, to fatigued to resurface again, had no say in it. They had absolutely no control over themselves. There was no hope for them. Only the Phoenix………

Hanger

"Alright, everybody ready?" Storm called to the other mutants in the back of the Blackbird. They confidently nodded, though they were scared out of there minds. "Okay, here we go."

"Remember, Storm, they won't be easily dealt with, and certainly not easy to find," Beast reminded.

"I know, Hank," Storm sighed. "I know."

"Just how are we gonna bring them back to themselves?" Rogue asked, gloving her hands.

"Rogue, my guess is," Beast explained as he co-piloted the jet. "That through Jean's telepathy, the Phoenix will try to block Scott and Jean from resurfacing to their own conscience. But it doesn't yet know that such can only happen in Jean."

"But, Beast," Colossus cut in. "I thought they can use each others' powers through their link."

"Yes, Peter. Scott as the Phoenix can use Jean's telekinesis, but one thing he is denied is use of her telepathy, psychic rapport or no. Therefore, I believe if we succeed in bringing Scott back, the same will happen to Jean, seeing as their minds are intertwined."

"So, all we have to do is get Cyke back to his senses?" Logan questioned.

"That is our only chance."

"But let's not any of us get cocky," Storm warned. "We can't underestimate them."

"Gee," Kitty wondered. "I thought that with the two of them that they would, I don't know, have more control over the Phoenix thing? I mean, Scott specializes in that area, if ya know what I mean."

"I wish it were so, Kitty. But, unfortunately, it's only double the anger, he power, the," she winced. "the _destruction_."

Scott and Jean

"**_They_**'**_ve come back_**!"

Jet

"This is the hard part." Logan said aloud.

Suddenly, the Jet began to vibrate and fly out of Storm and Beast's control. It tossed and shook under Scott and Jean's command. The controls inside of the cockpit mish-mashed around, causing turmoil in the Jet.

"I think I hate this!" Logan cried.

"Storm, do something!" Angel yelled.

"I don't have any control over the Jet!" it was at that moment that the Jet was torn in half…literally.

"Ah don't think we wanna stick around for this!" Rogue called as the jet began to free fall.

But before any of them could escape, the Blackbird hit the ground, but nothing more happened. No explosion, no nothing.

"That was weird," Bobby pointed out.

"Why aren't we dead?" Colossus asked as he regained his flesh form after he went to his metal one.

"I think we're about to be." Angel jitterly replied. The Scott and Jean/Phoenix stood before the Jet, evilly eyeing all the X-Men. "Let's get outta here."

"I couldn't agree more!" Kitty cried as she hopped out of her seat (obviously phasing through the seatbelt).

"**_Where are you going_**,**_ X_**-**_Men_**?" Jean/Phoenix hissed as it walked paced around the left side of the jet, whilst Scott/Phoenix took the right.

"**_You only just got here_**," the other added.

"Uh, 'early to bed, early to rise', I guess," Bobby half quipped, his voice shaking.

The two Phoenixes thrust their right arms out, stopping the X-Men in their tracks. "**_No_**," the female one evilly said. "**_Stay_**."

"**_The fun is just beginning_**," Scott/Phoenix finished. With a small hand-motion, they threw the mutants in every direction. The only one who escaped their notice was Logan.

Creeping behind 'Scott' Logan grabbed him from behind. The Scott/Phoenix hissed at him just before throwing him off. The Jean/Phoenix hardly took notice. It didn't matter, nonetheless.

Logan was soon knocked to the ground. Looking up, he saw 'Scott' raise a hand to his visor. "_Oh_, _shit!_" he thought as he moved out of the way just in the nick of time. By the time he had regained his feet, Scott/Phoenix was gone. The other X-Men were beginning to fight back against the Jean/Phoenix. "Storm," he called to the Weather Witch. "You all keep Jean busy. I'm goin' after Scott!"

"No _problem_, Logan," Storm sassed in sarcasm, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

A Little Farther Down the Field

"**_You are fool to come after me_**!" the masculine Phoenix voice growled.

"I didn't come for you. I came for Scott and Jean. I came to free them."

Scott/Phoenix gave a laugh that was more like a hiss. "**_Ha_**! **_They will never have freedom_**! **_They are forever my slaves_**! **_And now I will use them to finish you_**!"

"Ya know, it's funny. You always talk about it, but you haven't killed me yet. That's how I know our Scott's still there."

"**_Not for long_**!" with that, it sprang at Logan, trying to bring him down.

But unexpectedly to the Phoenix, Logan pinned Scott to the ground, limiting its movements. "Now, listen, Scott! You can overpower this thing. I know you can! I need you to come back to your own conscience. Take control over yourself again!"

With a gasp, the real Scott weakly whispered, "I can't."

"Yes you can, dammit! FIGHT THIS!"

Scott tried. He really did. But his mind was too fatigued against the Phoenix Force. The more he tried, the weaker her became.

"_Shit_!" thought Logan. "_He_'_s_ _killin_' _himself just fighting_!"

"Sorry, kid," Logan popped out his claws. "But lemmie give ya a boost." Without delay, Logan brutally stabbed Scott in the side close to his stomach, but he made sure not to kill him.

With a Phoenix-like screech, Scott threw Logan off of him with incredible strength. Standing back up, he advance to strike, but soon looked puzzled. "Logan..?" he looked around him with utter confusion in his face, "Where--what's happening? Where am I?"

"You're here in a ranch-land with me," Logan cried. "Listen, I can only help you with this. It's up to _you_ to bring yourself and Jean back!"

"**_No_**!" Scott's Phoenix voice shrieked. "**_I don_**'**_t wanna bring them back_**!"

"You _have_ to! You're gonna be the death of you and all of us if you don't!"

"**_No_**!" it screamed. Just like how Jean did in her old house just before Xavier was killed. "**_Get outta my HEAD_**!"

"I'm not a telepath! It's not me in your mind, Scott. It's you! You're tryin' ta break free! _Scott Summers_ is tryin' ta break free!"

"**_No_**.**_ No_**." Scott doubled over, his mind racing. He raised both hands to his forehead, wishing everything would just come spilling out. Looking skyward, Scott Summers screamed louder than anything Logan had ever heard before, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then, as if something struck him, Scott fell forward and didn't get back up.

Jean

Jean suddenly stopped attacking the X-Men. She looked skyward as the X-Woman, Jean Grey. She then let out a blood-curdling scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and she fell to the ground, not stirring.

Scott and Logan

"Kid?" Logan approached the motionless Scott, fearing the worst. "You alright?" he crouched and ran his gloved fingers over the wounds he had made. But, suddenly, an arm snapped onto Logan's.

"Don't…do that," Scott rasped, his voice full of pain. Logan could sense how weak he was. Maybe the stab resurfaced Scott, but it damn near killed him.

"'Bout time ya came back," Logan half-joked.

"Sure…"

"Hey, listen, can ya move? We gotta get back."

"Easier said than done, Logan," but Scott did try to move, nonetheless. But instead of mobility, he only got agony. He fell back down in reaction.

"On second thought, scratch that last bit. If ya try ta walk yourself, you're just gonna give yourself a hemorrhage," with that, Logan lifted Scott to his feet and practically carried him back to the others.

A/N: And, that concludes chapt three! Next one I'm gonna get back ta Jean's side of the story. But I ain't gonna say anything more cuz I don't wanna spoil anything! HeeHee! Pleez review, my friends! L8terz.


	4. Adam and Evil

A/N: Hidy-ho, my friends! Calvary Call MyOrli has returneth to you wonderful readers! Good to be back. Anyways, I updated as soon as I could. Sorry if I wasn't fast enough, lol. And I apologize cuz I can't keep up with sendin' r&rs to ya'll writers. L8ly I try to just post as fast as I can and that's all I can do aside from checking my r&rs cuz until the school year starts again, I can't get on here muchy. But enough of my yakkin'. Enjoy the show! I mean…chapt. HeeHee!

Disclaimer: It doesn't take a psychic to know what I gonna say.

Storm came out of hiding when she heard Jean stop. When she saw Jean sprawled on the ground, she decided it was safe enough to approach.

"Jean..?"

Jean opened her eyes, "Hey, Ro," she said with a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. I just--my side hurts. Feels like Logan stabbed me or something."

"He didn't," Hank assured her as he drew near. "He's with Scott." In a low voice to Storm, he added, "It's a marvel, for it seems he has succeeded."

"But why do I hurt?" Jean pressed as she sat up with difficulty. "If there's no--"

"Furball! Storm!" Came Logan's voice. He was a few yards away, half-carrying Scott in a tow. "A little help, here!"

"Scott…" Jean began to get up, but Rogue stopped her.

"No, ya better stay down, sugah."

As Logan and Scott drew near, Storm was horrified to see Scott holding his side with his right hand as his left was over Logan's shoulder. What's more was that his hand—and his jacket and the top left of his jeans—was swimming in something red. It seemed clearly to Storm and the rest of the X-Men as—

"Blood," Angel observed.

"What happened?" Kitty asked.

"Never mind," Logan hasted.

"We better get you inside, Slim," Beast said as he looked him over. "C'mon. You'll take a ride on the Blue Boy Express," he added as he surprisingly began pick him up.

"I can _walk_, Hank."

"_No_, you can't! You couldn't even get here without help." Scott finally gave in eventually and Beast carried him back to the med bay of the torn jet. The rest followed. Rogue and Colossus helped Jean back. Storm remained behind, glaring daggers at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked as if saying, 'what are you looking at me for?'

"You _know _what, Logan! What made you think you had to go and do something stupid like that?"

"Look, it was my only choice." He simply said, wanting to drop the subject and began to walk off.

Storm stopped him, holding his forearm like a vise, "You could've _killed_ him!"

"Well, I didn't!"

"He may be close to it, now! Dammit, Logan! I can't believe you would go and do something so careless!"

"Hey, Storm," but Ororo began to walk off. Logan, however, continued to yell after her. "If I had a different road in fronta me, I wouldda taken it. If you were there, you wouldda understood how desperate things got. I only deliberately kill guys who deserve it!"

Jet

"Look, Hank," Scott argued as Beast attempted to clean his wounds. It wasn't easy because Scott made a lousy patient. "I'm fine. It's just a little bleeding--"

"A _little_?" Bobby repeated. "you're bleedin' rivers, here!"

"Logan did what was necessary at the time."

"Yes, we've established that," Hank replied. "But I need to treat these wounds or you're likely to bleed to death."

"Why are you making such a big fuss about three little gashes?"

"For someone who lost a lot of blood," Kitty pointed out. "You still got enough fight ta argue about injuries."

"Now, listen, Scott. These are _not_ just little gashes. They are fatal lesions. Now, I need to treat these. You and I are normally teammates, but right now, you're a patient, and I'm your doctor," Hank sternly continued. "And I am gonna see you back to health!"

"Gimmie a _break_, already, Hank! I'm here, alive, and fine. Just put a bandage on it and let me rest for a minute."

"Scott, calm down," Storm said, slightly shocked. Scott rarely got easily worked up. "You shouldn't get so enraged."

"Dammit! Don't tell me I shouldn't get enraged!" the room shook for a minute and suddenly stopped. Cyclops dropped his glare and looked around the room at the stunned X-Men. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"

"No apology is necessary," Beast continued with his task.

Muir Island

Note: As far as i know, i don't think Miora knows much about Scott's 'death' and the Dark Phoenix thing that happened in X3. and I decided to pick up where it left off in that little 'Easter Egg' at the end of the credits.

Miora McTaggart (sorry, I couldn't remember how to spell it right, so I guessed) strolled off to start her daily work one bright, sunny morning. Everything was back to normal now that the Brotherhood showed no more threats or whatever and Magneto was in a retirement home, powerless. Of course, the loss of her old and dear friend, Charles Xavier still haunted her. Poor Charles. She never could put in words how heartbroken she was. Yet again, she knew everyone has to die sometime. It's just that Charles was a man whom some people—like herself—never thought could die. It was hard to imagine. But it wasn't so hard now that it actually happened.

She mostly felt for the X-Men. How broken _they_ must be. Their mentor gone. She wondered how they had been adapting. How well Cyclops handled the school, him now being the Professor. Miora slightly laughed within herself. Professor Scott Summers. The name may take time getting used to. Especially for him. And then it dawned on her. How forlorn Cyclops must be! Charles Xavier was the closest thing he had to a father. His real parents were dead and now so was his surrogate father.

She abandoned her dark thoughts when she stepped into the Born-With-No-Conscience man's room, "Hello. Good morning," she walked over to a table and set her books and such down. She then suddenly heard a voice.

"Hello, Miora."

Miora stopped dead for a split second. She knew that voice. But how could it be so? The man to whom that voice belonged was dead! She turned to see the man smiling at her (well, as best as he could). She was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless. All she could say in her astonishment was, "Charles!"

"Hello, again, my dear."

"How can it be?" Miora kneeled next to him.

"A telepath's mind is full of surprises."

"Yes, of course! Oh, Charles, the X-Men will be soe 'appy! And Scote--"

"Miora. I am afraid Scott...was killed...some time ago."

"Wote? I con't believe thot!"

"I wish it weren't true, but it is."

"By who?"

"Sadly, by the very woman he loved."

"I thought...she was dead."

"So did we all. But her Class 5 power had arisen her. Somehow, I felt it when--" he broke off. Something stirred in the air. Something rare. So rare that he hadn't felt it in some time. Since...the Phoenix arose.

"Wote is it, Charles?"

All Xavier said in return was, "They're _alive_," turning back to Miora, he added, "I'll be back." He then closed his eyes and searched for Scott and Jean's minds.

Jet

Jean and Scott suddenly felt dizzy. Their sight began to lose focus, too. Then for a second, everything went dark around them. Almost immediately, they were standing in the middle of dark surroundings. None of the X-Men were with them. And they were garbed in their X-Men uniforms.

Scott looked around, "Where are we?"

"We're...on the Astral Plane."

"Did _you_ bring us here?"

"No."

"Well, I can't even get _myself_ here without the help of a psychic. And if you didn't, who did?"

"_I_ did," a strangely familiar voice boomed in front of them, though it seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Professor Xavier?"

Jean gave an angry growl, "**_You shouldn_**'**_t have come back_**!"

Scott just stared at a walking figure of his mentor. His figure was garbed in a dark blue, leather uniform with a white 'X' across the chest, "You...you were dead..? I felt it."

"I have returned by other means not so different from your own."

"**_Enough_**! **_Come_**, **_Scott_**! **_We must destroy him_**!"

"What?" Scott glanced back at Jean. She seemed angry. And her uniform was now red with a red overcoat.

"**_He_**'**_s_** **_trying to trick you_**!" a wind started to pick up. Weak at first, then faster and stronger.

"Why should he? He's like my father."

"**_He let you die_**, **_didn't he_**? **_He didn_**'**_t stop you from going back to Alkali Lake_**. **_It is because of me that you got to live a second time_**. **_I have kept you alive and secure_**."

"But, he--"

"**_He cares nothing for you_**! **_You are just a little soldier he can use to send into danger_**."

"Don't listen to her, Scott," Xavier urged. "She's twisting all that I have done."

"**_He has been using you_**!"

"You..." Scott stared tearfully at Xavier, at a loss for words. "I-I don't understand."

"**_You do not need to understand_**! **_Come with me_**! **_Help me to destroy him again_**!"

"Scott!" Charles called to his team leader as he half turned to Jean. Scott looked back with utter confusion on his face. "Think about what you're doing! Remember what I had done for you! I saved you from an orphanage. I brought you into my house, raised you since you were boy. I took care of you, educated you! Gave you a better life than anyone else would have given you!"

"**_He does not want to be with you any longer_**! **_He_**'**_s_** **_MINE_**, **_now_**!" The Phoenix bellowed to Charles

"Given the choice, he would come back to us!"

"**_Then_**, **_let the boy choose_**!" Scott merely looked back and forth at Xavier and the Phoenix. "**_Which will it be_**, **_Cyclops_**? **_Join_** **_the woman you love and rule the earth with unlimited power_**, **_or return to your so-called family and be tormented for the rest of your given life_**?" Scott didn't know what to do. Xavier's pleas and the Phoenix's 'persuasion' were tearing him apart, confusing him.

X-Men

"What happened?" Storm questioned, noticing Scott and Jean's unconsciousness.

"I'm…not sure," Beast replied. Scott shouldn't have gone into shock so suddenly.

"They're swimming in cold sweat," Iceman put in. "What else could it be?"

"No, it isn't shock," they heard Angel from nearby, his eyes glued to the comatose mutants. "I've seen other mutants go through the same thing before."

"What is it, Warren?" Colossus looked at him intently.

Angel inhaled deeply, "I think they're stuck on the _Astral Plane_."

"Oh, my God," Ororo whispered. A few of the X-Men slightly gasped.

Logan, not surprisingly, looked puzzled, "Astral Plane? What's that?"

"Well, it's a state of the mind," Warren continued. "Where everything there is based on metaphor."

"Why would they suddenly go to the Astral Plane?" Shadowcat wondered aloud.

"I don't think they _went_. I think someone, a powerful telepath in particular, _took_ them there."

"But," Rogue interjected. "Only Professor X is capable of doin' somethin' lahk that."

Astral Plane

It looked to Xavier that—even through Scott's confusion—Scott began to lean towards the Phoenix road. Charles tried to reach him again. "Scott! You don't want to do this. I can help you! It's too late for Jean, now. But I can still save you!"

"I love Jean, Professor."

"That woman is not Jean. The Phoenix is trying to twist your mind as it did Jean."

"I can't keep fighting forever."

"Please. You won't have to be tortured by it anymore, I promise you! Come back home."

Quoting Jean, Scott sobbed, "I have no home to go to anymore."

X-Men

"Yo!" The X-Men heard a young voice over them. It came from a jet—a spare which was never really used. It was a little smaller, but useful. The teachers noticed the voice came from a student, Jubilation Lee, to be exact. "Need a ride, down there?" lowering the jet a little over the Blackbird, the mutant jumped off.

"Jubilee?" Storm approached the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you needed lift."

"How'd you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Well, no matter. We've gotta get to the nearest hospital."

"Is that such a good idea, Storm?" Logan cut in. "I mean, we're all mutants going to a Human hospital."

"We're gonna have to take our chances."

"Wait," Kitty spoke up. "Since when do you know how to fly, Jubes?"

"Never. Remy helped me out."

"Who?" All the team asked in bewilderment. 'Remy' wasn't a name they were familiar with.

"I'll introduce him to ya if ya c'mon."

Astral Plane

"Scott! Please come with me," Xavier tried. "Come and be the fearless and selfless X-Man you once were!

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Scott! Don't! you don't want to go down that path!"

"I can't go back. After what I've done…I can't be the man I used to be. I'm not your X-Man anymore."

"You can still be my son. You _are_ my son, Scott! I _love_ you."

"I can't love _you_ anymore."

Charles was shocked, "You don't mean that. There's still hope for you. You can't leave me again!"

With one last tearful look at Xavier, Scott wept, "I'm sorry." Scott's uniform morphed into that very similar to Jean's.

"**_Yes_**!" Jean/Phoenix gave a cry of triumph. And together, Scott/Phoenix and Jean/Phoenix vanished from the Astral Plane.

"NOOOO!" Charles felt himself shrinking back into reality himself. Within moments, he was back in the same room as Miora. Amazingly, he was back in his own body! But at the moment, he didn't care how.

"Wote happened, Charles?"

Charles was lingering in his own thoughts. "My son. My dear, young son."

"Charles?"

"Miora, I need to get to my mansion. I must find my X-Men. I must warn them."

"About wote?"

"About those whom I used to call 'my children'."

A/N: Sorry if ya'lls are getting tired of the Phoenix corruption, but I couldn't help but put this in. and I promise Gambit and Jubilee will have bigger parts in the next chapt, -k-? I'm thinkin' about starting the Rogue/Gambit pairing. I been waitin' for that to happen. And should I pair up Shadowcat and Iceman? Your choice, but ya gotta tell me what you want. And just to forewarn ya'lls, there won't be a Jean/Logan pairing, so I wouldn't bother asking. Sorry, but I HATE Jean/Logan pairings! I don't think it's right. But, anyways, I'm open to suggestions for the next chapt, if ya'll wanna give 'em. They'd be appreciated. L8erz!


	5. New Discoveries

A/N: Sooooo sorry I took so long, folks! But I had the worst case of writerz block known to man…and woman, lol. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapt. Review!

Disclaimer: Blah-blahh blah blah blahblah, (translation:…ah, never mind.)

"We better hurry!" Jubilee hurriedly said.

"Wait, what about _this_ jet?" Bobby asked

"It's gonna have to stay here for now," Storm replied as she ushered the team into the jet. "At least until we can find a way to get it back to the mansion."

"Right now, we gotta worry about getting _us_ back to the mansion," Colossus pointed out as Logan called to Beast to help.

But as they moved to retrieve Scott and Jean, the comatose mutants sprang back into consciousness. This caught Wolverine and Beast by sudden surprise that they didn't have time to prepare for the telekinetic force—not slam—to the opposite wall.

Storm saw the scene and pretty much began shoving the X-Men into the smaller jet. "Oh, God. Hurry! Everybody into the jet. Now!"

"Wait," stalled Jubilee. "What's up with…Mr. Summers..?"

"Never mind, Jubilee! Get in the Jet!"

At first, Logan and Hank thought Scott and Jean were going to attack. Instead, they saw a glimpse of the couple struggling to keep control. Another powerful telekinetic wind picked up. Scott clutched his fiancée's hand in his own as he ordered, "Logan, Hank, we can hold it for a minute, but only that. Use that time to get the hell outta here."

"Whoa, you crazy, kid?" Logan regained his feet and attempted to approached the two. "We ain't leavin you two behind!"

"Logan, please! For God's sake—not to mention your own—follow my orders at least this once!"

"Don't worry," Jean added. "You'll see us again, we promise. But we've got…to do something first. You'll know Scott and Jean again." The floor of the jet began to rapidly heat up, and the edges on the outside were beginning to burn. (telepathic flames.) the couple sank to their knees, yet not letting go of each other. "Get out…of here."

Hank and Logan reluctantly moved to depart, but Logan felt a hand grab his arm and holding him back for a second. He looked down to see it was Scott, "Logan, the Professor. Muir island. Go!"

What the hell was that supposed to mean? No matter. If these two insisted they'd better leave and this place was burning to a crisp, then they were gonna skedaddle. It was a wise choice, for when he was aboard the jet and it took off, the X-Men saw everything within the eye range burst into flames. Many of the X-Men gasped. But, somehow, the Wolverine knew that the Fearless Cyclops and the Beautiful Marvel Girl were alright. Somehow.

"Anywun mand tellin' me whut's goin' on, heer?" a French accent sounded by the pilot's seat. They all turned their gaze to a red-eyed, dingy-clothed mutant. He wore a long overcoat and a band which looked like it held up his dark hair.

"Don' ask me, Remy," Jubilee spoke.

"_Gambit_."

"You're Jubilee's friend, here?" questioned Storm.

"Thad be me."

Kitty—as well as Marie—showed a surprisingly immediate interest in this newcomer, "So, what kinda name is 'Remy'?" she asked as she sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

Before he could answer, Rogue, leaning on the back of his seat, said, "Well can't ya read the handwritin'—not ta mention the accent—in the wind, sugah? He's _French_."

Remy turned to her. "Om _Cajun_, lil missy. And 'Remy's just mah given name and whut little Jubes heer calls me. Mah name is 'Gambit'."

"You one intrestin' fella."

Bobby immediately hurried to Marie's side. Everyone seemed to have forgotten Scott and Jean for a minute, "Uh, don't get any ideas, _Remy_, this one's spoken for."

"Om not serprized. A pritty lil theng lak _dat_ is shur to call up da boys." Rogue let out a bashful giggle. "So, bak to bisnis. Any place we need to hed to?"

Immediately, Logan spoke up and walked over to the pilot's seat where Gambit sat. "Yes. We need to go to Muir Island."

"What for, Logan?" Angel pondered.

"Scott said somethin' about the Professor…and a 'Muir Island'."

"Why would he say that?" Ororo asked as she stood beside Logan. "I mean, how can Moira help us?"

"Yoo mean 'ol Moira McTaggart?" asked Gambit.

"You know her?"

"Nah. Note really. Lil Jubes told me a theng or two abowt yoo X-Men and yar friends."

"Do you know how to get there?" Hank asked.

"Nah. If any yoo can fly a plane, be mah gest, cuz I'll just git loast trin' to find dat place."

"Well, it's a good thing Scott taught Ororo and myself how to fly." Remy rose out of the pilot's eat and Storm took his place while Hank took the co-pilot's seat (obviously having to pry Shadowcat out of it).

Old Retirement Home

Outside in the clean, green lawn, Eric Lehnsherr (sorry if it's spelled wrong.) sat alone before a chess board with metal pieces. Oh, how he missed moving metal without the use of his hands. He remembered moving a giant metal bridge because of his powerful mutation. Now…it was gone. All because of a damn cure which eventually was injected into him. He was so close to destroying it. So close. Then fate came along and…

If only he had the slightest bit of his power anymore. If just enough to move a chest piece! But wait. Why not try? He felt he had to. It wouldn't hurt.

He moved his hand over the nearest piece. Concentrated. _Move_. But wait! It…stirred! It slid over to a square diagonal to the original. Magneto looked at it. It had, indeed, moved without him touching it. He wasn't imagining it. He can manipulate metal once again!

He kept at it, excitement swelling within. Soon, the sun set. He was still there. Practicing. Readying. Soon he would make a comeback at the X-Men. To all those bastards who invented the cure.

He focused on moving the king to its right. No sooner had he done this…

"Check." That voice. That familiar, feminine, frightening voice. Eric looked up at the sound. Unmistakably, Jean Grey, also know as the Phoenix, stood to his left before him.

"Well," Eric kept his tone as calm as possible. "Welcome back, my dear."

"Can the small talk," Magneto looked forward again to see Scott Summers standing by the chair on the other side of the small table. "We've got a few things to discuss. And I've got the feeling you aren't going to like our little talk."

A/N: I know, I know. A few background changes were made about Gambit and such, but hey, I couldn't find another way to work him in. Sorry if this is a disappointment. And, yes, I have decided on a Rogue/Gambit pairing. I just don't know what I'm gonna do with Iceman after that just yet. Open to suggestions! Remember, it will just take me longer to update if I have to think forever on it by myself, HeeHee! Anyhoo, pleez review! The more reviews, the sooner the update, lol. L8erz!


End file.
